Gromite
Gromite (グロマイト - Guromaito) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 15 and 47. Subtitle: Space Conglomerate Monster ''(宇宙礫岩怪獣 - ''Uchū ShūgōKaijū) Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t History Gromite was a space monster whom was on a collision course with Earth, while incased inside of a meteor. GUYS managed to destroy the meteor but a chunk of it crash landed on earth, regenerating a new Gromite in its wake. GUYS tried to combat the monster while it was eating rocks and stones to heal itself further, but a malfunction in their ships made the task of stopping the monster impossible. Gromite then tried to hit the aircraft with a fireball, but Ultraman Hikari showed up to help the crew in stopping Gromite. Gromite and Ultraman Hikari battled with Hikari ultimately besting the monster, but before he could finish off Gromite with the Knight Shot, Gromite created a diversion with is fireballs and escaped underground. The next day, Gromite appeared in a city, causing destruction in its hunger for rocks and stones. GUYS was quick to respond, but couldn't do much to stop Gromite without their maneuver mode accessible. Eventually, GUYS's new aircraft, the Gun Booster appeared to battle Gromite, but was put in danger once Gromite started attacking it. Ultraman Mebius made his appearance to distract Gromite while Ryu of GUYS managed to successfully merge with the Gun Booster. Now combined, The Gun Booster outclassed Gromite's abilities quickly managed to cribbled by firing at its neck (Gromite's weak spot,) which left him at bay long enough for Mebius to unleash the finishing blow; a super-charged punch to the stomach which destroyed him completely. Gromite II Towards the end of the series, when Mebius was fighting the Four Heavenly Kings, Alien Mephilas created a second Gromite to demonstrate his powers to Mirai/Mebius. Gromite tried to attack Mephilas with a fireball, but he sent it right back to him, knocking it clean off it's feet. Mephilas then destroyed the Gromite with a blast of electricity from his fist. Trivia *Gromite was created by a heavily modifyed Golgolem costume, along with the head of the Grangon suit that was attached to it. *Gromite's roars are a combination of the monsters, Fire Golza (from Ultraman Tiga) and Blitzblots (from Ultraman Gaia.) Ultra Galaxy Monster Battle Gromite reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gromite is briefly seen battling against an Angross who was in the area. The two monster seemed evenly matched in strength. However, four black ships appeared in the area and ambushed the two monsters, killing Angross first with its blasts. Gromite tried to fight back with his Light Bombs, but the ships evaded the attack and Gromite was quickly destroyed in retalitation. Trivia *The Gromite Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Gromite's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gromite reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up Mukadender, Frogos, Angross, Jashrin, Lunatyx, Robuerga Jr, Alien Valky, Birdon, and Kelbeam to take down Ultraman Mebius. He was killed by Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail during the final battle. Trivia *The Gromite Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Gromite's appearance in the film. Additional Trivia *Gromite resembles an unused Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus. It is possible that Gromite was inspired with this monster's artwork. Data - Generation II= Gromite II Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Alien Mefilas Power and Abilities *Dark Light Bomb Fireball: Gromite can emit and launch powerful, missile-strength light bomb fireball blasts of black and dark red light from his mouth. These blasts are highly explosive, capable of creating explosions even bigger as he and more than one are capable of forming a wall of fire if used in rapid succession when fired at the same time. However, he can only use so many of these light bombs before having to replenish his ammunition by devouring debris. Weakness Gromite II has a small red area on the top of his neck. This area is very sensitive. A direct hit by a strong enough attack will injure him greatly. }} Gallery Gromite1.jpg Gromite2.jpg Gromite7.jpg Gromite3.jpg Gromite4.jpg Gromite5.jpg Gromite-Stats.gif|Gromite Stats Gromite concept.jpg|Gromite's concept art Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits